<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Two Broken People Hoping for the Best by What_They_Call_Me</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23758264">Two Broken People Hoping for the Best</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/What_They_Call_Me/pseuds/What_They_Call_Me'>What_They_Call_Me</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>What if Morgana was good (Where I just write things with Merlin and Morgana being happy sorcerer friends) [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Merlin (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Emotional Hurt/Little Comfort, Good Morgana (Merlin), Merlin and Morgana's friendship makes me happy, Multi, Pining Merlin (Merlin), Pining Morgana (Merlin)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 17:13:45</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,211</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23758264</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/What_They_Call_Me/pseuds/What_They_Call_Me</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Merlin and Morgana both pine in secret, and their loves will never know.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Gwen/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin), Gwen/Morgana (Merlin), Merlin &amp; Morgana (Merlin), Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>What if Morgana was good (Where I just write things with Merlin and Morgana being happy sorcerer friends) [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1716769</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>409</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Two Broken People Hoping for the Best</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“You are nothing more than your master’s pet are you?” The man sneered, his breath was foul and it made Merlin shrink back. Clearly the man didn’t like that, because he delivered a punch to Merlin’s gut, causing Merlin to drop to his knees.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Glancing at Arthur, unconscious on the ground, Merlin didn't let the man catch his eyes. Arthur looked like a fairytale, a sleeping prince, blonde hair lightly mused, and brilliantly polished (by Merlin) armor. If it wasn’t for the wound on the back of Arthur’s head it would have been idyllic. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You just follow around this king.” The man continued, scowling at Merlin, “How many of our brothers and sisters died because of him, because of his family?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>So the man had magic, like Merlin. Well that explained why he had bound Merlin’s hands.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Clearly, the man didn’t know who Merlin was, not really. Because Merlin was Emrys. He was <em>magic</em>. And he didn’t need something as trifle as hands to defeat his enemies.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A smile came over his lips, a smile covered in fresh red blood. Merlin’s eyes glowed golden, and the man flew back his head connecting with a tree. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Merlin then set to work on freeing his hands. The rope rubbed his wrists raw, and fresh blood welled up. Finally his hand twisted free, and Merlin went to Arthur, shaking the prince awake.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Arthur’s eyes opened his eyes, the brilliant sky blue, and looked at Merlin.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What happened?” Arthur asked, sitting up before groaning and falling back a little.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You knocked him out sire, but I think he got you on the head too.” Merlin lied easily, it was too easy to lie to Arthur. Especially when Arthur smiled like that, when he thought he saved the day and was rejoicing in his own victory.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They were on their way soon after, Arthur blissfully ignorant of Merlin’s injuries, too proud of his own accomplishments. Merlin had washed his mouth with water from Arthur's skin, clearing the blood from his teeth. And even though his stomach hurt, and his wrists were on fire, Merlin smiled at the sight. He would do almost anything for his prince.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When they returned to Camelot, Morgana and Gwen were waiting on the steps. Gwen was wearing a beautiful gown, made of fine fabrics and dyed a rich color. It suited her, she was beautiful, she had always been beautiful, but when she started courting Arthur, her beauty was accentuated. It helped that she looked happier now that they were together, her awkward fumbling groomed into regal self-assurance with Arthur's help.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Arthur’s eyes lit up when he saw Gwen, and her smile warmed her entire face. They embraced each other tightly, both hugging too tightly. Merlin tried not to think about how his heart clenched at the sight of them. He should be happy that his best friends were happy, happy together, but it made his lungs feel as though they were being sat upon.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Morgana and Merlin both watched the embrace with similar expressions. Finally, Morgana tore her gaze away from the interaction, and came down the stairs to Merlin.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She took his wrists, examining them with a cold and calculating eye.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh Merlin.” She whispered, it was a voice filled with pity. Merlin didn’t need pity, but if anyone were to give it, he was glad it was Morgana, for they felt the same pain.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When Morgana stepped back Gwen swooped in, keeping a wide berth from her former lady. Gwen thought Morgana had been angry when the servant began to court Arthur, and Merlin couldn’t understand why Gwen thought that. One look into Morgana’s eyes would tell you that she was not angry with Gwen, hurt and sad, but not angry.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Gwen pulled Merlin tightly into a hug, and Merlin smiled into her hair.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m glad you both made it out okay.” Gwen smiled, pulling back, and immediately going to Arthur’s side, as if a too long apart would shatter them both completely.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes,” Arthur laughed, “We are both home and no worse for wear.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Morgana’s eyes zeroed in on Merlin’s wrists, but she said nothing, and Merlin was thankful for it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Merlin then took their horses to the stables, cleaning and watering them, before going to serve the Prince his dinner. But he found Gwen already in Arthur’s room, the two were laughing in the light of the fire. It was so sweet that it made Merlin’s stomach churn. So instead Merlin went to Morgana’s chambers.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Morgana sat alone, only a few candles burning, leaving her in darkness.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Do you want some dinner?” Merlin asked in way of greeting. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Morgana turned to face her friend, she had unshed tears in her eyes, that Merlin could barley see because of the darkness. </span>
  <em>
    <span>So it was one of those kinds of nights</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Merlin.” Morgana smiled, her voice watery, “What happened? Really?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And Merlin sat across from Morgana, sharing a single plate of food, and he told her the truth about the man who had tied them up, who had felt his magic and called him traitor for following the prince. Morgana’s hands found Merlin’s wrists, she ran a gentle finger across the bloody skin, her touch was cool and soothing.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“How do you do it?” Morgana asked, her eyes not straying from Merlin’s wrists. But Merlin wasn’t sure what she was referring to.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Same as you do I reckon.” Merlin answered, because they both lived in constant fear and pain. Both were drowning in it as they held each other in support, but neither knew what they were doing. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>That night they stayed together, wrapped around each other in a night of friendship.Morgana's hands stayed clasped around Merlin's wrist all night, and when he awoke, the wounds were healed. When Merlin left her room a servant spotted him, the serving girl smiled, and Merlin just knew this would be the highlight of castle gossip for today.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Much later when Merlin returned to the Prince’s chambers to serve lunch Arthur was smiling widely. It was a smile that made Merlin’s heart flutter and his knees quake.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So I heard about you and Morgana.” Arthur laughed, slapping Merlin on the shoulder. And Merlin’s heart sank like a lead ballon, settling in the pit of his stomach. Arthur continued on, unawares, still smiling and laughing, “I’m happy for you! But also if you hurt my baby sister, I will use my knight training and dismember you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Morgana and I,” Merlin started, but didn’t quite know how to finish, because he didn’t know what he and Morgana were. They were two scared sorcerers holding on to each other during the darkness of Uther’s rule. They were two heartbroken people whose loves were with another instead of them. They were two friends who understood each others pain more than anyone else ever would. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They were two sides of the same coin, just as he and Arthur were.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We are just friends.” Merlin finally decided.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Arthur’s face pinched, but he didn’t question it, and Merlin rubbed his wrists. Maybe one day Merlin would get the courage to confess to Arthur, maybe one day Morgana would be able to confess to Gwen. But right now, they were just two broken people hoping for the best.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>